Elen Síla Lúmenn Omentielvo
by Menta Bolseiro
Summary: Frodo recebe a visita noturna de Bilbo em seu quarto. O tio, assim, adentra suas próprias reminiscências, contando uma história de seu passado. O jovem Frodo já estava em sua vintolescência, e não gostava de quando seu tio o tratava daquela maneira desnecessariamente infantil. Entretanto, na história daquele dia, Frodo descobriria muito mais sobre Bilbo do que poderia imaginar.


Frodo acordara assustado.

Já estava morando com seu tio Bilbo há alguns verões, mas, desde pequeno, havia noites em que acordava temeroso, lembrando-se da morte de seus pais, que faleceram por afogamento. Tais sonhos se misturavam com a imagem de um ser rastejante e magricelo, que tentava virar o barco de ambos, enquanto gritava algo ininteligível. Parecia um som como "hobbitses", mas que sentido teria isto? Por fim, o último vislumbre da terra dos sonhos sempre era o pôr-do-sol ao longo de um horizonte marítimo, com o som das gaivotas a cantar. E, assim, acordava.

Por motivos desconhecidos, o menino suava frio e sentia-se receoso após estes delírios noturnos. Tinha vergonha de admiti-lo, afinal, já estava na vintolescência, e em dez anos completaria sua maioridade.

Não sabia explicar porque isso tanto o importunava, e nem tinha vontade de adentrar, afinal de contas, era um Bolseiro. E os Bolseiros eram hobbits respeitáveis, que nunca faziam nada de inesperado, sempre em seu devido lugar.

Quer dizer, todos, exceto seu tio Bilbo.

Bilbo Bolseiro, um dos hobbits mais excêntricos de toda a história do Condado, passara os primeiros cinqüenta anos de sua vida na calmaria e pacata vida bucólica que se poderia esperar de um hobbit honrado. Entretanto, tudo mudou quando recebera a visita de Gandalf, o Cinzento, o mago que levou-o a transformar sua realidade – e a si mesmo – para algo completamente diferente.

Frodo adorava suas histórias, assim como adorava seu querido tio. Fora ele que o adotara quando ficara órfão (Frodo desconfiava que não apenas pelo carinho que tinha pelo sobrinho, como pela conveniência que seria se ver livres dos parentes interesseiros, os Sacola-Bolseiros). Fora ele que o instruíra sobre diversos conhecimentos, como história, línguas e geografia de muitos outros povos da Terra-Média. Era um hobbit idoso e sábio, cuja longevidade apenas ressaltava seus conhecimentos.

Mas o que mais lhe atraía nas histórias do tio não eram apenas o conteúdo que guardavam, mas sim o protagonista. Em grande maioria, suas histórias foram protagonizadas por Bilbo quando jovem e inexperiente, começando a perscrutar os caminhos da Terra-Média. Como o próprio dizia: _"É_ _perigoso sair porta afora_, _Frodo_", ele costumava dizer. "_Você pisa_ na _Estrada_, e, _se não controlar seus pés_, _não há_ como _saber até_ onde _você pode ser levado."_

Mas o rapaz, em verdade, apenas aguardava a sua vez para começar suas aventuras.

Em meio a tais pensamentos, Frodo ouviu batidas conhecidas na porta de seu quarto.

– Entre, tio. – Frodo disse, um tanto constrangido.

Bilbo adentrou o quarto iluminado pela meia-luz do luar e uma pequena chama bruxuleante de uma vela que brilhava candidamente à esquerda de Frodo, acima de sua cabeceira, e ele pôde antever as rugas no rosto do velho hobbit, que sorria para transmitir-lhe calma.

– Pesadelos, huh? Sei como curar isto. – Bilbo dizia, enquanto tirava do bolso de seu roupão um velho cachimbo, e colocava uma pequena dose de fumo dentro do objeto.

– Tio, não há necessidade... – Frodo começara, mas Bilbo levantou a palma da mão para impedi-lo.

– A idade não me permite dormir tão bem, e ultimamente ando mais inquieto do que antes. Passo noites acordado em frente à escrivaninha, dedicando-me à escrita de meu livro, e nada melhor do que uma boa conversa para lembrar-me dos fatos importantes. O tipo de conversa na qual eu narro uma história e você me escuta, claro. – Bilbo soltou uma risadinha marota, e Frodo sorriu.

Ainda não ficava confortável em ser ninado como um pequeno hobbit, ora, já era quase um rapaz. Em dez anos seria maior de idade, e Bilbo deveria enxergar isso. Porém, ele sabia que o tio era solteiro e jamais tivera filhos, então permitia-o esses pequenos momentos de paternagem.

Bilbo tragou o fumo e soltou anéis de fumaça redondos em direção à janela aberta, que voaram até a idílica noite dos jardins do Bolsão, no Condado. Seu olhar parecia perdido entre ramos altos de árvores frondosas, e, mais além, até as estrelas...

– Vou contar-lhe a história de Melissë Telemnar. – Frodo, curioso, reparou que os olhos de Bilbo brilharam ao mencionar tal nome, mas não saberia-se dizer se por culpa do reflexo da luz das estrelas em sua face, ou por algum motivo mais misterioso.

– Não me recordo de tê-la narrado antes. – Bilbo levantou a sobrancelha, e Frodo entendeu que era uma pergunta.

– Não contou. – Frodo aquiesceu, obediente, esperando para escutar.

– Muito bem então. – Bilbo começou a narrar a história, e Frodo resolvera se entregar. Já que estava naquela situação, aproveitaria ao máximo. Fechou os olhos, e dedicou-se a imaginar cada palavra narrada, como se fosse um livro o qual leria em breve, o livro da vida de Bilbo, escrito palavra a palavra...

Ocorrera há quase cinqüenta anos atrás.

Já sabia-se que Bilbo, em meio a sua jornada na Comitiva de Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho, liderada pelo mesmo e por Gandalf, o Cinzento, passara por diversas aventuras. Dentre elas, em um determinado ponto dos fatos, o hobbit hospedara-se, junto a seus companheiros, na Última Casa Amiga A Oeste das Montanhas, Valfenda. Foram recebidos com benevolência e hospitalidade, mas, por conta de alguns conluios entre elfos e anões, não saíram de sua visita tão bem quanto esperavam.

Bem, essa era a versão menor dos fatos.

Passaram em Valfenda o que seria equivalente a quatorze dias, gozando da hospitalidade de Elrond, o Criador e Senhor de Imladris. Thorin e outros, com a exceção de Fili e Kili, mais jovens, beiravam o desrespeito para com seus anfitriões. Culpa do orgulho dos anões e das antigas rixas entre as raças que se encontravam naquele local.

Gandalf tentava com todos os seus esforços acalmar os ânimos, mas, passados tais dias, era recomendável que fossem embora do que forçassem uma falsa convivência pacífica.

Mas Bilbo jamais contara o que ocorrera durante esse curto espaço de tempo.

No primeiro dia, os quatorze hóspedes foram recebidos com cordialidade, banqueteando-se fartamente, conversando com os anfitriões e conhecendo alguns moradores locais. Ouviram canções élficas, deslumbraram-se com a visão das magníficas donzelas, e aprenderam curiosidades sobre tal raça e a Terra-Média por vias de Elrond.

E fora neste dia, durante o pôr-do-sol, que Bilbo veria algo que jamais viria a esquecer.

Todos os doze anões, Gandalf, o hobbit, Elrond e outros convivas reuniam-se nos jardins defronte a algumas cachoeiras que desciam pelas montanhas que circundavam o vale. Belas senhoras e seus maridos passeavam, cantavam ou dedilhavam lindas músicas em seus alaúdes e harpas, mas Bilbo só tinha olhos para uma única criatura.

Uma linda donzela élfica, sentada a um banco mais afastado, tocava uma melodia curiosa em sua flauta. Era triste, aguda, e, simultaneamente, pacífica. O hobbit sentia seu coração ser profundamente tocado, quase como se conhecesse aquela canção; ou, ainda além disso, como se ela tivesse sido escrita para os seus próprios ouvidos.

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou, pasmo, encarando tal esplendorosa e, ao mesmo tempo, discreta maravilha. Olhava para os lados, de vez em quando, para saber se era o único admirador, mas nenhum dos companheiros parecia notar especificamente aquela donzela.

Foi reparando pouco a pouco em como ela era pequena para as elfas, geralmente altas e esguias. Era uma moça loira, de pele alva como o mármore, de um rosto puro como o de uma criança. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era moça; tinha um corpo lindo, bem delineado, harmonioso em suas curvas e formas, a imagem da perfeição. As canções e os contos estavam errados: não era Lúthien Tinúviel a mais bela a caminhar sobre o mundo, e sim,_ela._

Mas quem era ela, afinal?

Sem que Bilbo pudesse desviar o olhar, a pequena elfa abriu os olhos, que encararam-no diretamente. Ele sentiu suas faces corarem, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar. Balançou suas pernas, nervoso, mas ela apenas sorriu. Não um sorriso jocoso ou debochado, mas de compreensão.

O hobbit sentiu que voltou a realidade apenas quando Gandalf cutucou-lhe, ao seu lado.

– O Senhor Elrond fez-lhe uma pergunta. – O mago disse, censor, mas com um tom de deboche na voz. Teria percebido?

– Ah, mil perdões. Não foi minha intenção desviar-me da conversa. – Bilbo fez uma ligeira reverência contrita com a cabeça, mas Elrond levantou a mão, em um gesto de que não se importava.

Em breve, resgataram os ditames anteriores. Porém, volta e meia Bilbo olhava de esguelha para o banco de pedra ao longe, procurando a imagem que vira anteriormente, sem que realmente controlasse tal ação. Teria sido real, ou um delírio com as maravilhas do lugar?

Naquela noite, não conseguiu dormir. Sentia que precisava dar vazão a um impulso, algo que urgia dentro de si, buscando espaço para sair e enfim liberar-se. Não entendia do que se tratava nem o que deveria fazer, e seus pensamentos chegaram a tal ponto de confusão que sentia que deveria ter de escrevê-los para compreendê-los.

_Escrever. É isto._

Levantou-se vagarosamente para não acordar Bifur, que dormia em uma cama próxima, e aproximou-se de uma mesa na qual havia papel, pena e tinteiro. Foi até a varanda do quarto, sentou-se à mesa que lá havia, e, olhando o céu estrelado que abria-se a sua frente, junto ao lindo vale de Valfenda, repleto de cachoeiras e gorjeio de pássaros que não cessavam à noite, em meio a todas aquelas nova essências e existências que delineavam-se à sua frente, pôs-se a escrever. Não sabia o que escreveria, mas sabia que precisava fazê-lo.

_A mais brilhante luz das estrelas_

_Em minha mente se esvai_

_Se em um instante vê-la,_

_Em cada sentido me atrai._

Versos? O que estava acontecendo? Nunca havia escrito nada, muito menos poesia. Que magia o estava levando a perscrutar esses caminhos misteriosos, dos quais não tinha familiaridade alguma?

Passou a mão pelo queixo, e balançou a cabeça. Levantou-se, e pretendia deixar o papel onde estava, voltando à cama que era o lugar do qual não deveria ter saído.

Antes de voltar aos aposentos, permitiu-se uma breve olhadela ao céu daquela noite. Havia uma estrela branca, que brilhava mais do que as outras, resplandescente em seu alvo lume. Nunca havia visto estrela que tanto brilhasse.

Voltou seus olhos para o papel, e novamente para a estrela. Bufou, derrotado, e voltou ao que começara. Eram versos tolos, infantis, escritos rudimentarmente, mas... A cada palavra, ele se sentia mais liberto, mais forte, mais... Completo.

A alta madrugada, quando ouviu o piar de uma coruja próxima, já estava acompanhado pela tão desejada sonolência. Espreguiçou-se, e voltou aos seus aposentos. Levou o papel, a pena e o tinteiro, e guardou-os, por um tempo, em sua própria mochila de viagem.

Não sabia até quando necessitaria daquele refúgio.

Os dias se seguiram, e, curiosamente, em todos eles havia um momento em que se encontrava com a misteriosa e linda donzela que tanto o intrigara. Por vezes, no desjejum, quando aparecia para cumprimentar brevemente os hóspedes do Senhor de Valfenda. Em outras, durante o almoço, quando todos comiam juntos e conversavam cordialmente. Até mesmo em momentos de dança e canto, ela batia palmas, sorrindo divertida, enquanto algum anão entoava uma canção de seu povo, e todos acompanhavam como podiam.

E em cada uma dessas vezes, Bilbo não conseguia desviar o olhar da senhora élfica. Parecia uma espécie de encantamento, um feitiço que adentrava as profundezas de sua alma, corria pelo seu sangue, até atingir o fundo...

...De seu coração.

Três dias haviam se passado, e em todos os dias Bilbo escrevera alguns versos, tendo as estrelas como testemunhas. Neste quarto dia, Gandalf fumava a seu lado em seu cachimbo, e Bilbo sentava-se quieto em uma poltrona, evitando ao máximo vislumbrar aquela que roubara seus olhares. Ora, ele era o ladrão da missão. O que estava acontecendo?

Gandalf pareceu antever seus pensamentos, e respondeu-lhe.

– O nome dela é Melissë Telemnar, filha de Turiel e Eruehtion Telemnar. Seus pais são parentes distantes da linhagem de Fingolfin, descendendo dos altos-elfos, e, portanto, são dotados de dons não muito comuns, apesar da baixa estatura para elfos. – Gandalf sorriu, divertido, mas Bilbo não compreendera, e fingiu não saber do que se tratava.

– Poupe seus olhares, é uma jovem elfa comprometida. O sobrinho de Thranduil, Rei da Floresta Negra, Hyarmenion, filho de **Meldandil,** tem-na como esposa prometida. É uma jovem elfa, conta menos de quatrocentos anos de idade, ainda não viu mais de uma era deste mundo. – Gandalf manteve o sorriso, e tragou mais fundo.

– Q-quatrocentos anos? – Bilbo quase engasgou. Como poderia uma beleza tão jovial ter idade tão longeva?

Gandalf deu uma risada discreta. – Ainda não se acostumou com os elfos, meu caro. E eu aconselho que não se acostume. Falta pouco para que o Senhor Elrond repare nos seus interesses. – Manteve o sorriso, e Bilbo percebeu que estava claramente debochando.

– Não tenho interesse algum. É apenas uma bela senhora. – Bilbo bufou, fingindo desinteresse. Mas, antes que pudesse controlar-se, seus olhos foram desviados novamente para Melissë, e ele pôde sentir seu próprio queixo cair. Ela havia levantado e dançava de braços dados com Kili uma espécie de quadrilha, apenas uns quinze centímetros mais alta do que ele, rindo e divertindo-se em meio aos anões. Seus cabelos dourados esvoaçavam ao redor dos seus ombros e seios, e ela movia-se harmoniosamente, segurando com o braço livre a saia de seu verde vestido, como se dançar daquela forma tão encantadora fosse o movimento mais fácil do mundo.

– É claro. – Gandalf disse. – Tome. – Entregou-lhe outro cachimbo. – Fume um pouco. É bom para acalmar os nervos. – Soltou uma leve risada, e Bilbo sentiu suas orelhas queimarem.

Naquela noite, escreveu mais uma estrofe. Sentia-se como uma criança metida a escrever, incapaz de versar de maneira mais compatível à sua idade. Como um menino que descobre um tesouro tão maravilhoso que não consegue carregar, e se presta a apenas admirá-lo de longe.

Mas, em verdade, era realmente esta a sua situação.

Passaram-se outros dias, e Gandalf volta e meia comentava algo sobre sua encantadora elfa. Contara-lhe que ela detinha o dom da vidência, como Elrond, mas tais visões não lhe ocorriam com a mesma freqüência que ao Senhor de Valfenda, portanto, não era levada muito a sério pela sua espécie. Bilbo sentiu seu coração apertar, ao constatar que ela era realmente solitária e esquiva, perdida em meio a grupos que se formavam, sendo vista como mais uma estranha agregada.

Tal como o próprio hobbit.

Em uma tarde, quando reuniam-se nos jardins para planejar os próximos andamentos da viagem, alguns elfos passavam pelas trilhas próximas, e Bilbo pôde vê-la descendo uma grande escadaria de mármore, acompanhada de um jovem rapaz atrás de si. Ela sorria formalmente, assim como o jovem que a seguia. Fili cochichou algo ao ouvido de Kili, que riu. Bilbo sentiu uma pontada de raiva tomar conta de si, embora não entendesse do que se tratava. Os jovens anões voltaram-se para si e comentaram com ele:

– Eles chamam isso de "fazer a corte". E ele, se é que pode-se chamar de _ele_ – Fili riu com gosto - Nem sequer toca na mão dela. Esses elfos... – Kili ria abertamente, debochando das formalidades distantes do povo élfico. Bilbo agora sentia uma lâmina transpassar seu coração; seria aquele o prometido da linda donzela?

Quando baixou seu olhar de volta ao grupo, impotente olhou para Gandalf de esguelha, que o estudava atentamente. Bilbo fingiu ao máximo que não se importava com aquilo, e continuou ouvindo atentamente os preparativos para seguir em frente, após a estadia em Valfenda.

Naquela noite, escreveu mais uma estrofe, assim como nas duas que se seguiram. Durante os dias, ele tentava ficar solitário o máximo possível, evitando os companheiros, caminhando sozinho pela região. Não saberia dizer se era para, assim, não defrontar-se com Melissë, ou para justamente o contrário; poder, finalmente, encontrar-se a sós com ela, e declarar-lhe tudo o que inspirara dentro de si.

E assim o tempo passou. O coração de Bilbo batia mais rápido a cada pequeno vislumbre de Melimë, e a cada dia ele reparava algo diferente nela, por mais que não o desejasse. Primeiro, era como era levemente desajeitada para uma elfa, quando tropeçou enquanto corria. Sentiu-se sorrir ao vê-la atrapalhar-se de maneira tão meiga, e fora flagrado por Ori, que sorriu cúmplice, levando as orelhas do hobbit a ficarem rubras. Percebera que seus olhos, os quais por vezes julgara azuis, em outras, verdes, eram na verdade bicolores, de uma heterocromia tão misteriosa e fascinante quanto a própria donzela em si.

E a cada dia sentia-se mais e mais desejoso de vê-la novamente.

Quando chegou a noite do décimo quarto dia de estadia, o último do qual se hospedariam em Valfenda, Bilbo tomou uma resolução: escrever não fora o suficiente. Para lavar a própria alma da enxurrada de sentimentos que sentia, deveria entregar o "poema" que escrevera nas mãos da elfa.

Mas como faria isso... Era uma questão derradeira.

Tentara de várias maneiras diferentes, o que parecia divertir Gandalf, o único que percebia suas investidas fracassadas. Tentou chamar sua atenção a tarde, quando todos cochilavam ouvindo o som da música élfica, mas Bilbo apenas conseguiu ouvir o ligeiro ressonar da elfa, que dormia a sono solto. Tentou buscá-la incisivamente com o olhar durante a sobremesa do jantar, mas ela estava mais absorta na história de Thorin e ignorou-o completamente.

Porém, por sorte, o acaso lhe sorriu.

Quando havia desistido de chamar sua atenção, Bilbo saiu, de madrugada, resoluto a destruir o poema no rio que corria até a entrada do Vau, evitando assim que suas palavras fossem testemunhadas por outro alguém que ele próprio, e pudessem cair no esquecimento. Sentia seu coração comprimir, mas sabia que era a melhor solução.

Chegando na beirada do rio, ele viu o próprio reflexo, pálido e levemente atordoado, a encarar a si próprio debaixo da luz das estrelas. Sentiu vontade de levar as mãos ao rosto e se esconder em vergonha, constrangido por toda aquela imensidão de estranhos sentimentos, e baixava o papel para tocar a água, quando...

– O que carrega consigo, Bilbo Bolseiro? – Melissë caminhava por entre os arbustos sem produzir som algum, usando um vestido azul-turquesa que caía-lhe até os pés, e evidenciava suas lindas formas, de maneira sensual, porém com recato.

Bilbo sentiu suas orelhas flamejarem, mas conseguiu formular uma resposta.

– O quê? I-isto? – Olhou para o papel e escondeu-o atrás de si, rapidamente, em seguida dando-lhe um sorriso nervoso, coçando o cabelo com uma das mãos. – Não é nada. Nada demais. Bobagens.

– Se são bobagens, por que iria jogá-las ao rio? – Melissë sorriu, e Bilbo sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Aquilo era covardia. – Não sabe que os rios têm memória? Especialmente aqui no Vau. – Ela manteve o sorriso, e piscou seus grandes olhos heterocromáticos para Bilbo, que sentiu seu queixo tremer.

– Bem... Ah. Na verdade, não iria jogá-las fora. Não deixam de ser bobagens, mas... – Bilbo fechou os olhos com força para reunir coragem. – Por favor. É... É seu. Para ti. Por favor, me perdoe. – Teve vontade de esconder-se em um buraco, e nunca d'antes naquela aventura ele teve maior vontade de voltar ao bom e velho Bolsão e seu conforto, sua calma livre de tais sentimentos, tão novos para alguém como ele.

A linda elfa pôs-se a ler o poema. Rapidamente, terminou a leitura. Assim que acabou, abriu um grande sorriso, e, naquele momento, Bilbo poderia jurar que a luz que emanava das estrelas brilhava naquela face, o rosto mais belo que já vira em toda a sua existência.

– G-gostou? – Ele gaguejou, rouco.

– É maravilhoso, Bilbo. – Ela sorriu mais ainda, e Bilbo achou que iria desmaiar. – Se importa? – Entregou o papel para ele, como se incentivando-o a ler. Bilbo olhou do papel para ela, e novamente dela para o papel, atônito.

A elfa riu, divertida.

– Por favor. Eu gostaria muito. – Ela manteve o sorriso e aproximou-se do hobbit, que sentiu as próprias pernas bambolearem.

Bilbo tossiu para encontrar a voz que lhe sumira, e usou de um esforço sobrehumano para ler seus parcos versos:

"_A mais brilhante luz das estrelas_

_Em minha mente se esvai_

_Se em um instante vê-la,_

_Em cada sentido me atrai._

_Se Lúthien a mais linda era,_

_Senhora Élfica de Outrora._

_Sem dúvida é mais bela_

_A Senhora Élfica de Agora._

_Se Lúthien encarnava a beleza_

_E encantava o rouxinol_

_Basta-me sua face de plena pureza_

_E teus cachos nos quais brilham o sol_

_Senhora mais linda não há_

_De olhos d'um azul e verde profundos_

_Leva em teus encantos de jovem ninfa_

_Todos os mistérios do mundo._

_Sua imagem reflete-se em minha mente_

_Como um encanto que não arrefece_

_Da primeira vez que a vi sob o sol poente_

_Até o menor vislumbre, repetido como prece._

_Não há palavras que sejam dignas em si_

_Atribuídas à linda donzela prometida ao Elfo-Rei_

_Nem estes tolos versos que escrevi_

_Ou a promessa que por ti viverei._

_E assim escrevo tais indignas palavras_

_Imploro que perdoe minha palurdice_

_Perdi-me no esplender de sua flava_

_E em cada minúcia sua, Melissë."_

– Gostei de ter rimado meu nome com "palurdice". - Melissë disse, sorrindo, e não parecia debochar. Bilbo sentiu-se corar e deve ter feito uma expressão contrita, pois a elfa logo pôs-se a retratar-se:

– Não! Eu realmente gostei. Foi de grande criatividade. – Ela aproximou-se do hobbit, e curvou a cabeça para baixo para olhá-lo mais incisivamente.

– O valor das canções e poemas não está na forma e na escrita, mas sim em seu conteúdo. O que faz uma obra ser imortal não é a sua forma, mas sim a sua matéria. E o seu poema é repleto de amor. – Melissë sorriu, lisonjeada.

Bilbo teve de baixar o rosto, constrangido. Não estava acostumado com aquilo. Nunca mulher alguma o fizera sentir-se tão indefeso, tão tomado por seus encantos.

Ela levantou seu queixo com as mãos, e Bilbo não pôde controlar-se. Levou a mão direita a palma da mão esquerda de Melissë, e beijou as costas de sua mão. Ela sorriu mais ainda, um grande sorriso caloroso, e ele sentiu-se chegando à Valinor.

– Eu previ a sua chegada. – Ela disse, calma, sorrindo.

– Como? – Bilbo inquiriu, sem entender.

– Há algum tempo. Você pode não acreditar, mas fará toda a diferença nesta missão. – Os olhos dela faiscaram, e Bilbo engoliu em seco, incrédulo.

– Isto não pertence a mim, e sim, a você. – Melissë pegou o papel, e, com um floreio da mão direita, transformou-o em uma substância brilhosa, ao que Bilbo soltou uma exclamação, surpreso. – São os seus sentimentos, a sua substância. – Melissë aproximou-se mais ainda dele, e, carregando a forma esférica branca, brilhante, tocou o peito do hobbit, onde seria seu coração. A luz sumiu, e ele olhou para a elfa sem compreender.

– É para estar dentro de você. Mas o presente sempre estará guardado comigo. Elfos não esquecem...– Melissë abaixou-se levemente, e, com um sorriso, beijou lentamente a bochecha direita de Bilbo, que fechou os olhos, entregue.

Quando ela se afastou, Bilbo puxou sua mão esquerda, mas ela apertou-lhe de volta, como se avisasse que deveriam se separar.

– "_Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo." – _Disse Bilbo."Uma estrela brilha na hora do nosso encontro." E era a mais pura verdade. A grande estrela a qual o hobbit vislumbrara na primeira noite que dormira em Valfenda pairava acima dos dois, resplandescente em sua luz infinita no céu da madrugada.

– Verdadeiramente, brilha. – Melissë sorriu, e Bilbo, satisfeito, reparou que as faces dela coraram. – Mais um presente que me dá, Bilbo Bolseiro. Tal saudação é oriunda dos altos elfos, muito além de meu valor...

– Muito aquém. – Bilbo corrigiu, sério e rouco. Ela apenas sorriu, e afagou-lhe a mão.

– Esta luz brilha dentro de você, agora mais forte do que já brilhava antes. É abençoado, Bilbo Bolseiro, e tal amor passará para seus semelhantes. Pode não compreender de imediato o que vos digo, mas futuramente saberá. Esta é a luz de Eärendil, a estrela mais querida de nosso povo. Que lhe guarde e lhe ilumine, e esteja sempre consigo. – Melissë sorriu uma última vez, e, antes que Bilbo percebesse, ela havia sumido por entre as árvores.

O jovem hobbit ainda sentia seu rosto arder em brasas onde os lábios dela tocaram, mas, por algum motivo, não sentia-se mais perturbado, inquieto, importunado pelos seus pensamentos. Olhou a grande estrela, pensativo, ruminando os últimos acontecimentos. Sentia-se calmo, equilibrado, em paz. Amado.

Era a luz de Eärendil.

– O que aconteceu com Melissë, tio? – Frodo tentara dormir ao escutar a história, mas havia prendido-o de início ao fim. Nunca imaginara que Bilbo havia se apaixonado por alguém, em todos os seus 99 anos de vida.

– Casou-se com seu prometido. – Bilbo sorriu, em seguida, dando outra tragada no cachimbo. Frodo olhava-o inquisitivamente.

– Não, meu querido Frodo, não sofri com isso. Ela era uma elfa, e eu, um hobbit. Não havia possibilidade alguma, e fora uma paixão da juventude. E, na verdade, até hoje não entendo muito bem o que aconteceu... – Franziu o cenho, como se estivesse perdido no passado.

– De tudo o que passou, Frodo, o que restou foi o que consegui compreender do que ela me disse. Eärendil, quando vivo, era conhecido com "O Abençoado", e é por isso que creio que ela me julgou como outro bem quisto. – Bilbo sorriu, refletindo. – Nunca contei a Gandalf o que aconteceu, ou como ela transformou meus versos daquela forma, mas o importante é que nunca os esqueci. Nem da imagem dela. Porém, a tive como uma referência... Um amuleto... Uma lembrança de paz. – Bilbo fechou os olhos, satisfeito, e Frodo sentiu-se emocionado, sem entender porque.

– Eu gosto de acreditar, Frodo, que apenas encontrei a Pedra Arken porque a tinha encontrado primeiro. – Bilbo sorriu, misterioso, e Frodo não entendeu.

– A Pedra Arken? Mas qual seria a relação? – Frodo perguntou, curioso.

– É muito jovem para entender. – Bilbo sorriu, mas continuou. – Qual é o outro nome da Pedra Arken? – Bilbo deu a dica.

– O "coração da montanha"? – Frodo abriu a boca, parecendo entender, mas Bilbo interrompeu-o.

– Eu achei o coração da montanha. Mas apenas porque ela foi capaz de me ensinar a achar o meu próprio coração, primeiro. – Bilbo levantou-se e foi até a janela, com o cachimbo na mão direita.

Frodo sentiu-se ruborescer, e desviou-se de seus pensamentos olhando para o tio.

– O que está vendo, tio? – Tentou desviar o assunto, pois percebeu agora o grau de intimidade que significava para Bilbo.

– Que poderá dormir em paz. – Bilbo sorriu pela última vez, e saiu do quarto, sem mais dizer palavra.

Frodo apagou a luz da vela e tentou adormecer, em vão. Não conseguia dormir. Era como se ele conseguisse ter visto a história se desenrolar, e a curiosa paixão avassaladora do tio delinear-se bem a sua frente. Confuso, foi até a janela ver o que distraíra o tio, para tentar distrair-se a si mesmo.

Em volta de várias estrelas menores, uma única luz, alva, magnífica, resplandecia sobre o céu aberto daquela madrugada. Seu lume era tão intenso que parecia clarear os céus, dissipar as nuvens...

...E acalantar o coração dos vivos.


End file.
